


It's getting hard to know what's real

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Remus Lupin, Dumbledore Bashing, Durmstrang encourage students to have sex to distress, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fenrir Greyback bite Harry Potter, Group Sex, Harry Potter Goes to Durmstrang, Harry Potter is a bit of a slut, Hurt Harry Potter, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin is Harry's dad, Rough Sex, Voldemort ignores Harry, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolf Remus Lupin, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Harry can't take stand the lies any more, Dumbledore had gone too far. He needs a new start after Sirius' death and Durmstrang seems to be a good place to start.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat there looking down at Sirius’ wand, it was the only thing left after he fell and the teen was not giving it up. Dumbledore tried to offer him a potion but the teen won’t take it he just looked tearfully down at the wand, Remus was sat next to him and was using damp clothes to clean the wound on his shoulder. “Harry…”  
“Tell me about this prophecy?” Harry asked him hollowly, he looked up at him his green eyes filled with tears. Dumbledore looked to Remus “He isn’t going to leave.” Harry told him.  
“Harry I don’t think it’s…  
“My dad stays here, I already lost my father I will not have you send my dad away!” He snapped, the white-haired wizard looked at Remus with a glare but said nothing as the wolf stared back at him.  
“Very well.” 

The old wizard sits down in his chair and stares at the distressed teen “Before you were born I was interviewing Professor Trelawney, at first, I thought…”  
“Just get to the point!” Harry growled, Dumbledore frowned at the teen and notices the wound on his shoulder and sees the shape of a wolf bite.  
“Alright the prophecy predicted that a boy with the power to defeat Voldemort would be born, he would be marked as an equal by Voldemort and have powers unknown to him, and that one of the pairs must kill the other, for "neither can live while the other survives". Voldemort was told the about the first part of the prophecy, he believed that if he killed you that the prophecy would be broken. However, he was unaware that he would grant you power by doing so.” Dumbledore tells the dark haired teen. Harry just looked at him his hands tighten around the wand, Dumbledore could feel Harry’s magic start to prickles along his skin, and the glass cabinets started to have cracks that started to spread like ice.  
“But I’m not Lilly and James’ child am I? Their child died in Voldemort’s attack I was a good substitute wasn’t I?” He asked the headmaster “You let the ministry believe that my father betrayed his friends and then you used the new dark creature law to take me from my distressed dad. What was it you told him? Oh yes, that’s right I died, I become ill and died.” Harry glared at the headmaster as Harry’s anger and magic kept building like presser in a can.  
“Harry…”  
“No!” The teen snapped, the glass cabinet’s bursts sending glass everywhere.  
“Raven.” Remus said Dumbledore looked to the wolf “His name his Raven Black.” 

Standing up Dumbledore stared at the teen “You’re not thinking clearly, the bite to your shoulder has clouded your mind. What Lupin is telling you are lies just lies you are Harry James Potter the son of James and Lilly Potter. Don’t let the wolf bite infect your mind.” Harry growled and another few things burst and popped with the boy’s anger.  
“Lies? LIES!” He screamed “They told me the being of this year when I had to do my family tree, do you know what I found out? One Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are Bonded and mated and two I’M THERE SON!” The glass in the windows blew outwards leaving a cold wind to entire the room. “You sent me to magic-hating muggle telling me that because Petunia is Lily’s sister it will protect me. BULL SHIT YOU KEPT ME FROM MY REAL FAMILY. I AM DONE SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOU THIS WAR AND ALL THIS FUCKING CRAP!” Harry was now standing and shouting at the top of his lung.  
“What are you going to do Harry? Your still a child and need a guardian.” Dumbledore sneered “Mr Lupin is hardly fit to look after you? And now in your state thanks to Mr Lupin you’re not in the position to decide what is best for you.” He looked at Remus who stood up and glowed at the old wizard.  
“Remus didn’t bite me.” Dumbledore’s smirk dropped as he turns to look at the green-eyed teen.  
“What?”  
“Oh didn’t know, the great and powerful Dumbledore didn’t know. Fenrir Greyback bit me.” Harry told him.  
“What?”  
“That’s right Grandpapa bit me. Oh didn’t know that either did you? That Dad is Fenrir’s son. Don’t worry neither did Fenrir until he bit me.” 

Remus stood up and placed a scroll in front of Dumbledore “What is this?” He opens up the scroll and looked down it and sees the Ministry seal of approval.  
“For Raven’s own safety I am moving him to Durmstrang Institute. It’s all been approved as you can see as I am his legal guardian.”  
“No, I am! I AM HIS LEGAL GUARDIAN!” Dumbledore screeched.  
“The goblins don’t see that.” Remus informed him “As of Christmas Harry oh sorry Raven Black is alive and well and back with his real family if you stop us the Minster of Magic will have no choice but arrested you and anyone else who was in on your plans.” Remus gave a sad smile to Rave and warped his arms around him pulling him to his side. “We better going.”  
“NO, YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” Dumbledore yelled, “YOU CAN’T LET VOLDEMORT WIN!” Raven looked back at him his eyes now amber.  
“He already knows.”

They left quickly before anyone could stop them, Raven held himself together long enough to gather this trunk and broom until they were out of Hogwarts. “Just a little longer cub,” Remus whispered as they apparate out of the Hogwarts grounds. Once they were back at 13 Grimmauld Place Raven let out a scream and fell to his knees crying, Remus knelt down by his side and pulled his cub into his arms and cried with him. The wards changed and no one from the Order was allowed to enter, Remus gathered Raven up and carried him into the living room and waved his wand at the placed lighting it up. They sat there in front of it both holding onto each other as their lifeline, the wolf ran his fingers through his pup’s hair kissing the top of his head as he mourned the loss of his mate he didn’t think he could survive again if anything were to haven to Raven, he couldn’t lose him again. He had gotten a job at Durmstrang so he could be close to his cub, he wasn’t going to lose him again …we can’t our pup needs us…Moony whispered in his mind.  
…I need him… Remus whispered back to Moony.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven didn’t know how long they stayed like that, holding each other in front of the fireplace. He just remembers waking up to his dad running his fingers through his hair. He frowned as he blinked at the soot balls play under the log fire “How are you feeling baby?” Remus whispered  
“Like I’ve drunk one of professor’s Snape’s potions and my skin feels tight and I my head is like someone is playing ping pong in my head.”  
“That would be the wolf, its growing strong I can smell it.” He smiled sadly. Raven pushed himself up and turned to look at him, he rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

Using his wand Remus brought over some drinks for them “You can have one glass to help.” He told him. The teen nodded as he took the glass into his hand and took a sip. He felt the burn of the whisky move down and he let out a gasp and a puff of smoke from his mouth.  
“Good stuff.” He chocked, the wolf chuckled as he sipped his drink. “Can I ask you something?”  
“You can ask me anything cub.”  
“Why did you name me Raven?” He asked, he took another mouthful of his drink and looked at his dad.  
“Ummm, well I don’t remember much about my day’s with Greyback’s pack but what I do remember is that the mothers name their pups by the first thing they see when they leave their nest. When you were born and I left the nest, threw a rave sat on a tree branch.” He smiled as he stroked the side of his face. “I knew that was your name.” Raven smiled back as he looked down at his glass. 

They spent one night in Grimmauld, they moved from the living room and went to Sirius room deciding what to take with them. “We have the goblins to see tomorrow morning about his will,” Remus said as he pulled up Sirius’ favourite dressing gown and breathed in his scent. Raven nodded as he sat on the bed looking at the last photo they three of them took together. “Then we catch the ship up towards Durmstrang, the headmaster has your uniform and your book for the new school year.” Harry nodded, Remus, stopped and bites his lip as he turned and looked at the teen “Cub are you sure about Durmstrang?” Raven looked up and wiped his eyes.  
“Yeah of course I am. Viktor has promises he would be waiting for us when we arrive. ” He tilted his head and looked at his dad “Why?”  
“Well, it’s… the teachers there they encourage their students to have sex with each other to help with stress.” He said as he rubbed the back of his head, Don't get me started on their Quidditch team. They are on their third Seeker this year alone.” Raven frowned at him.  
“Why because they were hurt?” He asked Remus, pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“No, they got knocked up." He told the teen "Tell a lie your friend Viktor hasn't got knocked up. 

Raven blushed and made an O shape with his mouth and looked down at the photos “W-Well what do they do? I mean are they allowed to keep their babies? Do their families get rid of them like that they did with that girl from 6th year Hufflepuff?”  
“No.” Remus shook his head as he cast a spell over Sirius’ tatty old dressing gown so it would keep his scent. “No they are bit better there; their school is like one big pack or family. They look out for each other especially their subs.” Raven frowned as he rubbed the scar on his shoulder. He is sure he will enjoy himself he isn’t as innocent as Remus thinks he is, he let Viktor have a couple of time when he was last in England…Dad must never know… thinks to himself, Remus looked at the teen and sees him rub his shoulder “Does it hurt still?”  
“I think he bites down to the bone,” Raven mumbled, as Remus walks over to him and looks over his shoulder and sees the bite was now just a silver line on his shoulder.  
“Fenrir isn’t known for being gentle.” He mumbled as he traced his fingers over the bite. “I can’t tell you how to behave when we get there cub, but I do ask you to be careful.”  
“PWP.” Harry muttered with a smile, Remus frowned at him “Pregnant without Permission.” Harry tells his dad, the older wolf rolled his eyes.  
“Just try not to get pregnant before your 17.” He kissed the top of his head. “Wait until after you graduated.” 

The next day they left heading to Gringotts, they shut up the house making sure that Dumbledore couldn’t use it. Raven sat with Remus as the Goblin collected Sirius Will and read it out, as Remus thought Sirius left everything to Raven and himself, everything was split down the middle. They were richer then the Malfoy that made Raven smirk as he thought about how he could rub it into the blonde, but decide Draco wasn’t worth it. “I do have a letter to give you.” The green-eyed teen looked at his dad as he reached out took the letter; it was in a black envelope and addressed to Raven Black. 

The tawny-haired wolf handed it to his cub and watched as he flipped the letter around and open it up. Pulling out the black paper he opens it and read through it. A frown formed on his face as he turned back to his dad and handed it to him, Remus looked it and saw it was a letter from the Dark Lord. ‘You’re not my concern anymore.’ That was that “I guess we should be grateful.” He told his son, Raven nodded but was slightly disappointed with being fob off. The Goblin then gave Raven Sirius’ Lordship ring to him, the teen took the ring and slipped it onto his finger and looked down at the silver ring and bites his bottom lip as it resized itself. Remus smiled at him and kissed the top of his head as he turned back to the goblins and thanked him for his time and signed a few documents before they left.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived the next day at the docks of Durmstrang, they spent the last 5 hours in fog so they have no idea where they are, all Raven knows there are looming mountains and lots of snow. Raven pulled his cloak tighter around himself as he sees the Viktor stood there waiting for him. Holding out his hand he helps the boy up off the boat and then Remus. “Welcome to Durmstrang.” He smiled at them as he picks Raven up into a hug and then kisses him. Remus raised an eyebrow as he watched the older teen kiss his son, the dark haired teen moaned as he warped his arms around the tall teen’s shoulders. Viktor’s hands crept down to Raven’s arse and squeezed it earning him soft growl…fuck I’m going to be a grandpapa before he finishes his 6th year… 

He coughed and Raven pulled back and looked at Remus from the safety of Viktor’s shoulders, he blushed and bites his bottom lip. “Sorry, daddy.” He giggled,   
“Don’t daddy me mister, off the muscle.” He mumbled, Raven gave Viktor a quick peck on the lips and then climbed down from the Bulgarian.   
“Forgive me Professor Black, but Raven is like water to a thirsty man.”   
“Such a poet.” Remus said, “Shall you show us the way Mr Krum I would like for my son to collect his uniform.” The dark-eyed Bulgarian nodded and warped his arms around Raven’s waist and led the way. …Merlin if you were on here Sirius you would kill this boy…he thinks, the problem is Viktor isn’t a boy, he is a man but school years here are different to Hogwarts they last until they are 18 and then it’s 3 years of more advanced classes. 

When they reached the school Raven was shocked to see how small it looked compared to Hogwarts, but built partly into the mountain it looked beautiful covered in snow. “Karkaroff is a tough headmaster, but understands the needs of his students.” Raven somehow doubted that the man was a known Death Eater who betrayed his fellow Death Eaters in one single breath, it was amazing how long he has survived…most likely not for long…Raven thinks to himself. “We are on our summer break, but there are some of us who still remain within the school. Karkaroff had set rooms up for you both, but if you decide you want to stay in the village down the mountain that is also be acceptable.” He smiles as he kept his hands around smaller teen. Remus nods as they walked up into the building

When they reached Karkaroff’s office Raven decided Snape would have loved it here, all dark and gloomy perfect for someone who looks like they would burn up in the sunlight. “Mr Black and Lord Black welcome to Durmstrang Institute, I hope Viktor was helpful.”   
“More than helpful,” Remus said with a smiled  
“I say.” Raven smiled up at the muscular teen.   
“You’re welcome krasiv.” Remus rolled his eyes and looked back at the Headmaster who was watching the two like a hawk.  
“They have a history.” The wolf tells him the Karkaroff turns to look at him.   
“Ummm if your son can untangle himself from Viktor then we can start, Viktor you can leave now.” The Bulgarian nodded and then bowed before leaving winking at Raven as he closed the door. “He would like to sit we have a lot to discuss.” Raven sighed as he took a seat and looked at the man, he looked a little jump and the only light came from the fireplace as all the windows are covered. 

Karkaroff waved his hand and Raven notices that his new uniform was floating towards him “I know you have trouble following the rules. But here you will follow them to the letter Lord Black, you’re starting late there and our methods are different from your old school.” The teen nodded “Now I’m sure you have heard we teach the students about the Dark Arts.”   
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good, I will have a tutor set up for you during the remains of the holidays to see what leaves you are at.” Raven and Remus nodded “Now about your werewolf status. This won’t course a problem, we have another professor here who is a werewolf, I’m sure he will help you out.”   
“I have a question, about the encouragement of sex as a stress relief,” Remus asked  
“Ummm, well that is up to the students. Those aged between 11 to 15 are kept in a different wing away from the older boys. We cast spells on them, a protection spell as it were to make sure they do not get involved with the older boys. Then the 6th years are moved, the spell wears off depending on the maturity of their core.” Raven tried not to snort as he looked away…then my core has been mature since I was 14…he thinks.   
“Rave will be 16 before the year term starts,” Remus tells him, Karkaroff turns to look at Harry who was sat there looking like butter won’t melt   
“I am aware.”


End file.
